


парселтанг

by lueurdusoleil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: в одном чунмён уверен точно: даже тут, без тусклого освещения и дурманящей дымки, чонин выглядит чем-то потусторонним. призрачным. нездешним.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho





	парселтанг

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмён с чонином лично знакомится случайно, когда ким-младший вписывается в него своим крупным телом, вбивает в стену болюче – чунмён бьётся затылком, после чего ловит россыпь мигающих чёрно-белых крапинок – и гиенит у плеча, дыханием греет изгиб к шее. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – извини, друг, тот стакан отвёртки правда был лишним, – голос чонина хрипит, скачет, слова нечёткие, но чунмёна пробирает чем-то царапающим всё равно.

ㅤㅤㅤ старший дыханием греет тоже – тяжело дышит в висок, тянет в себя аромат водки, колы и свежей краски для волос. ладони чунмёна держатся за чонинову талию. обнажённую чонинову талию. кожа младшего обжигает в ту же секунду, когда чунмён осознаёт их внезапную близость. руки, правда, нехотя убрать не успевает – скользит подушечками по гладкости, встречаясь с душным воздухом комнаты, когда не справляющегося с равновесием парня от него резко оттягивают. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – повторишь? – у чанёля – его чунмён узнаёт сразу по персиковой макушке – дрожит челюсть, пока он чонина встряхивает, удерживая перед собой за ворот. ким, насколько старший помнит, ниже пака совсем на чуть-чуть, но сейчас, стоя перед ним на ватных полусогнутых ногах, чанёлю в росте значительно уступает. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – говорю, – чонин скалится как-то дико, неестественно, предвкушающе облизывает губы, – волосы твои смотрятся по-пидорски. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чанёль замахивается тут же. чунмён даже прикусывает губу в ту секунду, когда чонину попадает по лицу. за грохотом музыки не слышно, как грузно тело чонина падает на пол.

ㅤㅤㅤ – чанёль, – чунмён в пару широких шагов оказывается рядом, кладёт ладонь паку на предплечье, ощутимо давит, перекрикивает биты, обращая на себя чанёлево внимание, – успокойся. он же мальчишка совсем. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чонин, лицо которого спрятано за слипшимися от лака виридиановыми волосами, только хмыкает, собирает пальцами кровь с уголка губ, оставляя винные разводы по ребру ладони, проводит языком по подушечкам. чунмён засматривается, но осекается, когда чонин, ощущая внимание, перехватывает его взгляд. 

ㅤㅤㅤ ожидая, что чонин может устроить ещё какое-нибудь представление всем собравшимся на тематической вписке, чунмён спешит ретироваться, прихватив с собой покалеченного младшего, которого ведёт в сторону кухни, где потише звуки и поменьше людей. биты всё ещё отдаются болью в висках, а на языке оседает горечь дыма. 

ㅤㅤㅤ в отважных рыцарей чунмён не записывался, но себя первокурсником он помнит прекрасно. может, останови его кто-нибудь от кое-каких решений пару лет назад, в копилке переломов было бы на тройку-пятёрку меньше. ким усмехается воспоминаниям, пока копается в чужой морозилке в поисках чего-то холодного. мясо в целлофане приходится кстати. 

ㅤㅤㅤ он оборачивается к чонину, в который раз за вечер подвисая: младший не церемонится – запрыгивает прямо на столешницу, лениво болтает ногой и крутит найденное яблоко в ладони, протирая окровавленной – вытирал губы – бумажной салфеткой. картина будоражит подсознательное.

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмён протягивает мясо чонину, который прикладывает его к губе сразу же, удовлетворённо выдыхая с тихим призвуком. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – ким чонин, – представляется, – можно называть и каем.   
ㅤㅤㅤ – знаю, – старший ловит удивление в глазах напротив, – ким чунмён. на три курса тебя старше. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чонина сложно не знать. сразу прослыл бойким, шумным первокурсником, которого только спусти с цепи – не словишь, пока сам не успокоится. чунмён знает: кай способен уложить на лопатки даже чанёля. сегодня просто один из вечеров, когда чонин примеряет на себя роль провокатора, доводящего жертву до эмоционального апогея. и почти довёл ведь. 

ㅤㅤㅤ в зябком освещении кухонных ламп чунмёну удаётся разглядеть чонина лучше. на аккуратных разведённых ногах, обутых в туфли на низком каблуке, складками сидят блестящие гладкостью кожаные штаны. далее киму-старшему требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы осознать причину, по которой несколько минут назад ему посчастливилось коснуться чониновой обнажённой кожи – кроп-топ. _ёбаный_ кроп-топ. рельеф смуглого тела чонина открыт чунмёновому взгляду. кай точеный; светотень плавно скатывается по мышцам при малейшем движении. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмён спешит перевести взгляд дальше. надетое на чонина играет на контрастах – жёлтое к чёрному. на куртке ким замечает несколько уже засохших, бледных кровавых пятен, скатившихся с подбородка. чуть выше взгляд цепляют покрытые чёрным лаком ногтевые пластины длинных пальцев, что держат холодное у рта. чонин довольно сверкает спрятанными за выразительными линзами радужками, надкусывает бордовое яблоко. 

ㅤㅤㅤ плутоватый мальчик с окоченевшим сердцем. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – нравится? – ехидство стекает по губам вместе с яблочным соком.   
ㅤㅤㅤ – безумно, – чунмён честен, – кто ты?   
ㅤㅤㅤ – а как ты думаешь?   
ㅤㅤㅤ – змей-искуситель? – и говорит первое в голову пришедшее. 

ㅤㅤㅤ кай смеётся, закидывает голову, открывает чунмёну нетронутость гибкой шеи. в одном чунмён уверен точно: даже тут, без тусклого освещения и дурманящей дымки, чонин выглядит чем-то потусторонним. призрачным. нездешним. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – почти. медуза горгона. а ты у нас… – чонин оглядывает подобие рогов на карминовой макушке.   
ㅤㅤㅤ – люцифер.   
ㅤㅤㅤ – что же заставило тебя согрешить?   
ㅤㅤㅤ – возможно, ты? 

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмён смотрит чонину глубоко в пропасти зрачков. кай, осознавая недвусмысленность действий старшего, придвигается чуть ближе, не разрывая зрительный контакт со взглядом, прикрытым голубыми линзами, тянет довольную ухмылку, подмигивает белёсым глазом. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – убит.  
ㅤㅤㅤ – скорее, _сражён_. 

ㅤㅤㅤ откуда-то из гортани кая вырывается утробное урчание. ему нравится то, как естественно, лакомо флирт перетекает между ними двумя. яблочный сок бежит к костяшкам, которые чонин тут облизывает широким движением, не без удовольствия замечая, как старший сглатывает. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмён тянется ладонью к чониновому подбородку, собирая влагу, рискующую вот-вот стать липкой, но кай не даёт убрать руку. губы его тут же скользят по ребру ладони старшего, а им вторит язык – чунмён даже ожидал увидеть раздвоенный змеиный кончик. кай покусывает, лижет следом снова и смотрит из-под кажущейся влажной чёлки совсем по-блядски. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а это не по-пидорски? – хрипло у чунмёна вырывается. 

ㅤㅤㅤ яблоко катится по полу, чонин нетерпеливо тянет старшего ближе за золотую шейную цепь, впивается влажными губами в приоткрытый рот. сразу лезет кусаться, вжимается в чунмёна, гнётся в пояснице, притирается. чунмён стонет несдержанно. 

ㅤㅤㅤ кай внимательный и искусный. глядишь – и нашепчет тебе что-то на парселтанге, обнимет за шею изящными руками, а в следующий момент перекроет воздух, впрыснет яд через острые клыки.

ㅤㅤㅤ чонин правда обнимает за шею, ладонями скользит по затылку, мнёт лаковые рога, после чего ловит недовольный рык в раскрытые губы. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – час укладывал.   
ㅤㅤㅤ – я так и предполагал, да.  
ㅤㅤㅤ – гадёныш. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чонин снова касается шеи, ведёт по лопаткам ниже, запускает проворные руки под алый пиджак чунмёна, гладит горячую, согретую кожу, ловит перекатывание мышц, с удовольствием мнёт. старший в отместку большим пальцем тени с нижнего века чонина растирает по виску и скуле. оглаживает рёбра, обжигая холодом позолоченных браслетов. ведёт по внутренней стороне бедра снизу-вверх и обратно, обхватывает под коленной чашечкой, притягивая к себе ближе и закидывая ногу на свою поясницу, прокусывает губу с другой, не раненой стороны, из-за чего у чонина закатываются глаза. 

ㅤㅤㅤ они целуются влажно и вкусно, кусаются и царапаются, превращая это в маленькое соревнование с неизбежно двумя победителями. кай стонет особенно протяжно и чувственно, когда грубоватые пальцы чунмёна с холодными металлическими кольцами немного задирают кроп-топ и проходятся по разгорячённой коже и набухшему соску. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чонин чуть ли не съезжает по столешнице, но чунмён вовремя обнимает его за поясницу, держит устойчиво и дышит прерывисто в раскрасневшиеся губы. кай замечает, что на кухне их тактично оставили одних, и вплетает пальцы в растрёпанный чунмёнов затылок. старший утыкается лбом в ключицы, не отказывая себе в поцелуе куда-то в солнечное сплетение, чуть ниже кромки кроп-топа. 

ㅤㅤㅤ на второй этаж они бредут лениво, желая оказаться в мягкости и тишине. кай, сегодня пивший как не в себя, бухается на постель в одной из свободных комнат и начинает сопеть, кажется, даже раньше, чем чунмён успевает стянуть с плеч пиджак и скинуть его куда-то под ноги вместе с браслетами.

ㅤㅤㅤ старший аккуратно – насколько позволяет одурманенное алкоголем (и ким чонином) тело – укладывается с каем рядом. тот сразу же к теплу подползает, теперь сопит у чунмёна под самым боком. 

ㅤㅤㅤ чунмёну безысходно хочется погладить. чонин, оказывается, в сон ещё недостаточно окунулся, из-за чего всё, даже невесомое, ощущает. оттого тычется макушкой в ладонь непривычно для него ласково, доверчиво. упирается подбородком в чунмёнову грудь и смотрит. всё ещё линзами – утром наверняка будут болеть глаза, – но от этого вглядывается не менее глубоко и чутко.

ㅤㅤㅤ _«змею на груди пригрел»_ , – чунмёну думается.  
ㅤㅤㅤ но какая разница, когда в следующую секунду кай сплетает их пальцы и сонно тянется целоваться.

**Author's Note:**

> храни господь кая в кроп-топе 
> 
> к этому даже есть пост: https://vk.com/almndcff?w=wall-169252841_657  
> и видеоряд: https://vk.com/video537265480_456239035
> 
> 281119


End file.
